Destiny
by Max Rip
Summary: ATTENTION VOID99! I NEED TO KNOW IF I CAN USE A DEAD CHARACTER TO BRING BACK OF YOURS! A student of jumba makes his own expirements and hilarity ensues. Also will be updated every week and in need of reviews! My first fic! R&R please!
1. Prologue

I do not own Lilo and Stitch in any way

Artificial God attempt #1

Lab report: I metaphysically calibrated the genes of god of planet Menocanlat Minor and have now believing be that I have recreated god but with more controllability. My predecessor J. Juchibba's teachings have led me to believe that I can do many things. I will activate now it being.

Artificial god attempt #2

Meno, or artificial god #1 was having difficulty being kept I will make problematic or not so problematic containment machine for next god attempt just in case. Will stop keeping diary unless emergency.

Artificial god attempt #10

Must pack up police are coming will send this with attempts at gods too? Police are coming! Sending now!

3 days later, on Earth in Hawaii

A boy named Max finds a capsule filled with marbles and a journal. He brings it home to wash it out…

A/N. any ideas on powers of god experiments?

Also what should Meno's personality be?

Will only update for reviews.


	2. Jumba explains

Chapter 2: Menocanlat Minor

A/N Thanks Princess Pac!

I still do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Last time on Destiny:

Max picks up a very strange capsule with marbles and a journal in it and then washes it out.

"MAX! Time to unload the dishwasher! Wash your hands also!" yelled Max's mom up the stairs.

"I am busy! Um… AHH!" he shrieked from the bathroom, because a big flash blinded him for a moment. After regaining his composure he saw a weird bluish creature sitting on the side of the sink.

"Denam conibu zenach Meno!" it said to Max.

_I think I'll call Lilo from school, she said something like this happening to call her! _

Max rushed down the stairs, picked up his phone, and got the operator.

"Hello, I am the operator who would you like to speak with?" they said.

"Umm… Lilo, I don't know her last name but she is weird and is known around town-" Max explained hurriedly.

"Oh I know who you are talking about please wait…" _Click_

"Hello? This is Nani. Oh, an experiment? Come right over!"

Max biked over to their house and showed a weird four eyed guy the creature

"Ah! This is work being of my student, captured by intergalactic police! This one should be turning bad people friendly as recreation of Menocanlat Minor's god!" he said…


	3. Mertle's change

Chapter 3

Come on people! Review, please!

I do not own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own this story and my experiments too!

Chapter 3

Meno

Last, time on Destiny:

"Ah! This is work being of my student, captured by intergalactic police! This one should be turning bad people friendly as recreation of Menocanlat Minor's god!" Jumba said…

"Hey Max, what are you doing over near Weirdlo's house? She is weird!" said Mertle who was riding her bike with her group of friends.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah! Weird!" they all said in their inexplicable way of saying it at the same exact time while doing the leaning forward thing. (You know, how they all lean forward while saying the same thing.)

Just then the creature inside of Jumba's arms jumped out and started purring and rubbing against Merle's leg and Mertle laughed and giggled.

"It's so cute! I love it! Max, is it yours?" Mertle said very happily while her gang is looking at her queerly. (Not like _that_ queer, of course!)

"Uh, well I guess," Max said shrugging.

"Max! Nani just told me you were coming, where is the experiment!" Lilo asked, coming out of the house…

A/N: Will only update for reviews, will update next at 10 updates or sooner, next chapter will be way longer though.


	4. Hilarity ensues still! Meno's life!

Chapter 4

Come on people! Review, please!

I also realize I forgot to describe Meno, well… he is a cat that changes colors occasionally.

I do not own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own this story and my experiments too!

Chapter 4

Meno

Last, time on Destiny:

"Max! Nani just told me you were coming, where is the experiment?" Lilo asked, coming out of the house…

"Hey, so where is the experiment? Whoa, nice cat Max!" she said as she hurried towards him.

"Nah, meeca boola cousin!" Said her blue dog, Stitch.

"Umm… well I have to go home now so… bye." Said max as he rushed off to his house with his new pet now that he knows it is good. So now he had convince his mom to keep him, and Max's mom gave in so over the next few months he taught Meno, as he has named it, to speak English.

During that time, Stitch became friends with Meno although Meno did some kind of silly stuff and Max has a crush on one of Mertle's group, he does not know her name though.

Will update for reviews!

Okay, this is way too short! Sorry! Please review and thank you Princess Pac for your constant support!


	5. Expirements galore!

Chapter 5: God experiments galore!

Okay, I am no good at making long chapters it seems… and it is **not** Mertle Max has a crush on it is Victoria (the one who sort of likes Lilo more than the others).

Come on people! Review, please!

I do not own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own this story and my experiments too!

Max had forgotten all about the other experiment pods when Meno had arrived, but he will not have them forgotten for long…

One day the capsule of pods had gotten a little water condensed at the top and dripped down on a certain purple pod. Then a feathery bird stood up, laughed, and shook the moisture off, activating two more pods, a green one and a black one. The green pod had a kitten come out and starting to pretend to be extremely excited, and the black pod had a very cute kitten like fairy come out, then turning into a shadow and flew around.

Just then, Max's crush, Victoria, who was now an ex-friend with Mertle, walked in because they were working together on a class project over at his house.

She was pounced to the floor by a green kitten that was acting very fiercely, but she could see it was only pretending. Then a purple bird with lots of fluffy feathers jumped out and tickled her with its feathers. THEN a shadow flew by her, but she was only seeing that -or was she?

Umm… it seems I have run out of ideas for this chapter, but the black shadow thing sorta looks like a Moogle from Final Fantasy. In addition, please review! I am no good at long chapters but hey, this is my first fic!


	6. The darkness

Chapter 6: Evil or Not?

Okay, I am no good at making long chapters it seems…

Come on people! Review, please!

I do not own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own this story and my experiments too!

A shadow speeds through the world and into the night, which was odd because it was right after lunchtime, and the sun was still out. There were no clouds in the sky, and nothing in the way of the sun, but the sky was pitch black. The shadow then becomes a black kitten with wings (just like a black Moogle from final fantasy). And then, looking at a poster of a missing dog, changed into a black dog, almost perfectly looking like the dog in the lost poster but just a little TOO black…

Max looks out the window and is amazed by the sky; it is completely black except for the sun! He called over Meno, Victoria and his mom to show them this but then it all was sucked up by an experiment named Felix, who has a vacuum cleaner for a nose. Lilo was there with him and Stitch and they were in a car that Jumba had changed to help them with experiments that they had to capture. It was very lucky they showed up though, that darkness, was a portal into the dead, the dead would come out, although one already had…

Review please, and it is one of void99's if he reviews with permission.


End file.
